Are You Still Up?
by Kimron Posstoppable
Summary: When Kim Possible wakes in the middle of the night with an itch, she calls a very sleepy Ron Stoppable to help her scratch it. Will Ron take the booty call? KR Erotic Romance Smutty Fluff. R&R, please and thank you.
1. Kim's Gotta Have It

_Disclaimer: Needless to say (but I will anyway), Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable belong to Walt Disney Studios, not me._

_Thanks to **Ashley Benlove** and **mattb3671** for beta reading parts 1 and 2!_

_** Are You Still Up?** is part of a Kim Possible fanfic series I'm calling **The Summer of Love** which takes place between the Prom Kiss and the start of the Senior year. **TSoL** will include some full length stories (in the works) and brief smuff/fluff stories like this one._

_Hope you like it. R&R and let me know what you think!_

Random Moments in The Summer of Love:

**Are You Still Up? (or Kim's Gotta Have It)** by **Kimron Posstoppable** (AKA VelvetiSmoove)**  
**

Kim Possible woke up at about one o'clock Saturday morning. She sighed with a smile, trying to remember the dream she'd awakened from. The details were sketchy, but the sensations she felt told her it had been one of _those _dreams.

She had an itch that needed scratching.

After five or ten mintues of trying to scratch it on her own, she decided to call Ron.

If someone had told her four years ago that she would be making a call like this to Ron Stoppable, her best friend for life since like, forever, she would have told them they were crazy. After their first kiss at the Junior Prom and their last make-out session, it didn't seem so crazy to her.

Kim picked up the Kimmunicator from her nightstand and called Ron. She felt kind of guilty doing this.

Kinda. Sorta. Not really.

Ron appeared on-screen, his blond hair disheveled. "Hey, K.P."

"Hi, Ron. I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, no, K.P. I was just, um... sleeping." He rubbed his eyes. "So... what's the sitch?"

She resisted the urge to say something really dirty. "I miss you," she said as seductively as possible.

"You just saw me a couple of hours ago."

And I've been dreaming of you ever since you left. "I know."

"So... Is there a mission we have to go on?" The mission they had come back from earlier that evening had really wiped him out. Prof. Dementor's goons were a lot tougher than they looked. They never got the opportunity to lay a finger on him, but still...

She barely covered her frustration. "No. I just wanted to see you."

"Oh. Okay." _Weird._

One more try. "Can you come over for just a little while?" She was almost pleading now.

"Can't it wait till morning, Kim?"

Damn. Kim sighed. "Sure Ron. See you tomorrow." She switched off the Kimmunicator shaking her head. So cute. So clueless. Sometimes he was slow on the uptake, but he'd figure it out eventually. "Three, two--".

_Beep-beep-be-beep!_ She quickly hid a smug grin. "Hi, Ron."

"Uh...Was that call about what I think it was about?"

Her voice turned husky. "Don't make me start without you."

He read her voice and face and saw Kim's thinly veiled desire. She meant business. She wanted him bad.

_Boo-yah._

The way he saw it, he had two choices:

Take the booty call and rush over there or roll over and go back to sleep.

Or...

"K.P., as unbelievably cool as this is, I'm so tired, I'd be no good to you."

"Oh." The idea of him lying asleep beneath her while she had her way with him crossed her mind briefly and was just as quickly dismissed. Boy, was she desparate. Oh, how she wanted him.

"The one part of me that's willing to get up and come over right now is the only one that can't get me over there."

She tried and failed to hide her disappointment. It had been worth a try, at least. "I guess I'll see you tommor--"

"Want me to talk you down?"

She wasn't expecting that. "'Kay."

Continued in... Are you Still up, Part 2 - **Pillow Talk**


	2. Pillow Talk

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, blah, blah, blah. Walt Disney Studios, yada, yada, yada All rights reserved, blah, blah, blah, etc._

_Here's why this story is rated 'M'. The smuff level is higher than _Part 1_ and it gets a little... hot._

_Enjoy._

**Are you Still up? Part 2: Pillow Talk **by** Kimron Posstoppable **(AKA VelvetiSmoove)

"Want me to talk you down?"

Ron heard himself say it and he _still_ couldn't believe it. What surprised him more was her response.

"'Kay."

There was an awkward silence after that. Kim tried to read his expression. He _had_ said he was dead tired earlier. He was either asleep or thinking with his eyes closed.

"Ron? Are you still up?"

He opened his eyes and smiled. "Yep. And I'm still awake." Barely. If only he weren't so freaking tired. His brain was a foggy sleep deprived wreck that threatened to shut down every few minutes. As it was, he'd fallen asleep just a moment ago.

He watched Kim lay on her back and get settled under her covers on his recently acquired Ronummicator screen. He'd seen her in bed many times before, but not like this. Her lovely round face was a picture of sensual bliss, her eyes full of desire. _Oh, man, she was gorgeous without even trying._ No makeup, her hair was mussed and she was wearing a simple nightshirt and still she inspired thoughts he wasn't comfortable sharing yet.

That could change after tonight.

He got settled himself, finding a good spot for his Ronummicator and lying on his back.

"Y'know what, K.P.?"

"What?"

"I have no idea what to say."

Kim giggled. "Me neither."

"'Don't make me start without you?' Where did that come from?"

She blushed. "Well... I was thinking of you and wanted you to know how much I want you, I guess." She positioned her Kimmunicator on her night stand so that he had a view of her from the waist up. "To be honest, I had actually started before I called you."

He didn't know what was a bigger turn-on, that she touched herself or that she had been thinking about him while she she did it.

"So--" That came out an octave higher than he intended. He cleared his throat and continued. "So... you do this a lot?"

"What?"

"Umm... Touching yourself."

"No. At least, I don't think so. If I had to put a number on it, I'd say two or three times a month." That was her story and she was sticking to it.

"Really? That's two or three times more than I thought you did it."

"It's either that or jump you every time you turn me on." _Which was quite a lot lately_.

"Are you sure you want me now?"

"Mmm. Yes." It was no lie. Kim reached out and traced his freckles on the screen. "I really wish you were here."

"I do, too. I really do, but I'm seriously wiped." Her soft, almost pleading voice made Ron fight back the urge to sleep. He then mentally penciled in an extra hour or two of sleep the next morning. His lady needed some lovin' and he was going to give it to her even if he couldn't physically be there. "Are there any words you have a problem with?"

"Actually, I've never really thought about--"

"I was just thinking of calling your girl parts "'Gineytown", but that's too silly."

"'Gineytown? Heh. Yeah, right," she chuckled.

"Seriously though, K.P.--"

"I, ah... I call it my peach."

"Peach, huh?"

She shrugged. "That's what it looks like to me."

"Hmm. A _fuzzy_ peach?"

Kim noticed his tone had changed completely. More lusty. It made her quiver. "Yeah."

"A juicy peach?"

"Very juicy." She licked her lips seductively. "Want to see how much?"

_Oh, God, yes_. And yet... "The first time I see your peach, I want it to be up close and personal."

"Oooh. I'd like that." Something suddenly occurred to her. "Wait. You've never seen it?"

"No."

"Not even when we switched brains?"

"Didn't even peek." Ron smiled. He hadn't. Successfully lying to Kim was something he could not seem to do, even back then. Not looking at or touching anything more than necessary gave him plausible deniability.

"No way."

"Yes, way. I was a perfect gentleman." He crossed his arms in mock anger. "What did _you_ do in _my_ body?"

Kim blushed. "Nothing."

Ron's jaw dropped. "You felt me up, didn't you?"

"No."

"You are _so_ lying."

"So _not_!"

"You totally had your way with me!"

Kim winced and blushed even deeper. _If he knew the real truth..._ "Do we have to talk about this now?"

"Nah," Ron chuckled. That should be an interesting conversation. "Let's get back to your peach."

Kim giggled.

"Your fuzzy, juicy peach." There was that tone again. His voice was even a bit deeper this time.

"Okay." Kim closed her eyes.

He watched her embarrassed face slowly melt into a more serene one. It was nice to know he had this effect on her. Time to turn it up a notch.

"I think I wanna eat your peach."

"Mmmm."

"Would you like that?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Then I will. You know how I get when I eat something I really like."

"Ohh." She remembered what he'd said once about eating Nacos once, "Never eat them in haste," or something like that. The idea of him making a leisurely snack of her "peach" was one that she had only recently allowed herself to entertain. Particularly since the Moodulator incident. She'd run her fingers through his hair, tug on his ears... "I bet you'd be good at it, too."

"Are you doing what I hope you're doing?" Ron could only see her from the waist up, but the rhythmic movement of her upper arm and her soft moans told him what he wanted to know. He just wanted to hear her say so.

"Yeah, I am." She peeked at him through half-lidded eyes. "Are you?"

"Heh. Yeah." It was his turn to blush. He had been stroking himself for the past five minutes, at least. Ron felt like he might pop any second. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his own pleasure for a few moments.

Kim watched him, trying not to laugh at the intense expression on his face. It was an oddly arousing mix of bliss and fierce determination. She could swear she'd seen that face in another context, maybe during a mission, but her mind was too muddled with lust to place it at that moment. She shut her eyes and let her fingers continue to wander.

A smile broke through his intense look as he slowed down in an attempt to delay the inevitable. The memory of Kim kissing him the last time they were alone together spurred him on. They hadn't done anything but kiss and hold each other that day, but up to this point that had been the sexiest experience of his life.

Ron heard her moaning softly, no doubt trying not to be heard by anyone else in the house. He opened an eye and saw her arm moving in earnest and could swear he heard her say, "I want you so much... love you so much...Ohh..."

Her climax took her by surprise, surging through her. Kim inhaled deeply, her mouth open wide as if crying out silently. A strained and barely audible "Ahhhhh..." escaped from her as she exhaled.

As her own tremors subsided, she heard Ron panting and faint squishy sounds coming from her Kimmunicator. She turned her head to look and found herself transfixed by Ron's "O" face, another expression she was certain she had seen before.

He let out a low moan, his eyes tightly shut. After his orgasm subsided, he opened his eyes to see Kim looking back at him. He grinned sheepishly, the most personal intimate thing he had never done in front of her finally exposed. That her look was one of satisfaction and adoration was a huge comfort.

"Mmmm... that was nice." Kim rolled on to her side, facing him.

Ron found his voice. "Yeah, it was."

"Look... Thanks for staying up with me. I know that you're really, really tired." She sighed. "You probably think I'm such an awful slut calling you up like that--"

"No, K.P..."

"It's just... I needed you so much--"

"Shhh. Never. Not to me. Don't ever think that, okay? You're a sweet, nice girl. I'm glad you wanted me that much."

"Oh, Ron..."

"Now I'm gonna go to sleep and dream of you and your fuzzy juicy peach," he said with a grin.

Kim chuckled. She would never hear the word "peach" without blushing ever again. "Ron?" No answer. "Are you still up?" She looked at the screen.

Ron was out cold. He deserved a good rest, poor thing.

"'Night Ron."

She took the Kimmunicator off the night stand and laid it on her pillow next to her head, her boyfriend's peacefully sleeping face still on the screen.

Kim drifted off to sleep...whereupon she dreamed of eating bananas.


End file.
